Рождественское чудо Северуса Снейпа
by Magnus Kervalen
Summary: Рождественская история о свинье-копилке, бедном мальчике Северусе Снейпе и добром волшебнике Абраксасе Малфое.


В одном большом многолюдном городе, на одной тесной, грязной, шумной улице, в темной каморке под крышей, на подоконнике стояла свинья-копилка. Свинья эта была весьма примечательна, ибо то ли из-за нерадивости подмастерья, изготовившего ее, то ли по прихоти случая, вышла она нелепой и неказистой. Копытца ее были разного размера, отчего свинья постоянно заваливалась набок, одно ухо отсутствовало, а правый глаз, не закрашенный полностью, будто бы подмигивал, словно свинья-копилка задумала какую-то гадкую шалость. Да, определенно, свинья, стоявшая на подоконнике между пустым цветочным горшком и подсвечником без свечи, была позором славного поросячьего семейства.

Даже горшечник, из чьей печи появился на свет этот непутевый отпрыск благородного рода свиней-копилок, сразу понял, что ему не выручить за свинью ни гроша, и поначалу хотел разбить ее и велеть подмастерью вымести черепки из лавки. Но едва горшечник поднял свинью-копилку над полом, как завидел нищего мальчишку, что околачивался возле лавки, тоскливо поглядывая на жаркое пламя в печи, но не решаясь попроситься погреться у огня.

- Эх, была-не была, – сказал горшечник, взглянув сначала на унылое лицо мальчика, а потом – на ухмыляющуюся морду свиньи. – Видать, всё равно мне не будет от тебя проку, только лишняя забота – черепки выметать. Отдам я тебя этому мальчишке, такому же неказистому, как и ты – вот будет ему радость, а мне – доброе дело в канун светлого праздника.

Так свинья-копилка, избегнув незавидной участи, оказалась на подоконнике вдали от горшечника и его печи, и теперь ухмылялась с таким видом, будто бы говорила: «Ну да, рожей я не вышла. А тебе что за дело?».

Мальчишку, которому она досталась, звали Северус Снейп; он жил со своими родителями в каморке под крышей, и была эта каморка самой грязной, нищей и темной во всем этом грязном, нищем и темном доме. С самого утра до позднего вечера здесь воняло нестиранной одеждой, сыростью, варевом, которое даже бедняки едва ли назвали бы едой, и пивным духом, пропитавшим, казалось, сами эти стены; а уж брань здесь раздавалась дни напролет, вливаясь в разноголосый гам, стоявший во всем доме. Но свинья-копилка, взиравшая на загаженную комнатенку с обшарпанного подоконника, была довольна своей участью: она продолжала ухмыляться, будто ругань ее только забавляла, и подмигивала своему маленькому хозяину. А тот, к слову, смотрел на нее каждый день, заботливо протирая от пыли и с мечтательной улыбкой слушая звон одной-единственной монеты, что перекатывалась в ее глиняной утробе.

Монета досталась Северусу Снейпу в тот же самый сочельник, что и свинья-копилка, и досталась благодаря такой же счастливой случайности. Какой-то богато одетый господин, раздававший милостыню, принял Северуса за одного из нищих, что стояли у дверей церкви, и бросил ему под ноги красивую, чистенькую, сияющую, как солнце, медную монету. Северус хотел было сказать господину, что не просил милостыни, но вместо этого быстро наклонился, подобрал монету, сунул ее в карман своей куртки, из которой давно уже вырос, и поспешил прочь, наивно опасаясь, что господин потребует свою монету обратно.

С тех пор монета весело звенела в свинье-копилке, напоминая Северусу о прошлогоднем счастливом сочельнике, и всякий раз, когда Северус слышал ее звон и смотрел на веселую морду свиньи, на душе у него становилось светло и радостно.

Вот и сейчас, сидя на полу у маленького закопченного окошка, почти полностью заледеневшего, Северус вертел в руках свою свинью-копилку и прислушивался к звону одинокой медной монеты. Это было куда лучше, чем слушать злобное ворчание матери, пытавшейся разогреть воду в котелке на еле тлеющих углях, или пьяное бормотание отца. С улицы доносились веселые голоса детей; Северус не мог увидеть их из окна, но знал, что соседские ребятишки наверняка бежали на замерзшее озеро, таща за собой санки и прихватив коньки, а со двора уже доносились отзвуки рождественских гимнов. В доме пахло пудингом и жарким из утки: бедняки, соседи Снейпов, готовились встретить Рождество, пусть даже и копили на эту утку целый год; но Северус знал, что большее, на что он может рассчитывать, – это миска похлебки, и даже ею он никогда не наедался досыта.

Северус вздохнул, глядя на свою копилку. Свинья подмигивала ему задорно и ободряюще, словно обещала, что это Рождество будет еще лучше предыдущего, и сердце Северуса сжималось в радостном и в то же время робком ожидании чего-то чудесного. Он подумывал потихоньку выскользнуть из дома и отправиться на озеро вместе со всеми, пусть и не было у него ни санок, ни коньков, да и от мальчишек тумаки с подзатыльниками доставались ему не реже, чем от родителей; но внизу, на лестнице, раздались тяжелые шаги, а вслед за этим на пороге каморки появился толстяк-домовладелец.

- Ну, вот и году конец, фру Снейп, – сказал он, оглядывая убогую обстановку каморки своими маленькими, заплывшими жиром глазками, – а у вас еще с лета за жилье не плОчено. Пора бы уже уплатить по счетам – грех тащить за собой долги в новый год.

В каморке стало тихо, да настолько, что Северус удивленно поднял голову от своей копилки, испугавшись непривычной тишины: даже отец перестал бормотать и воззрился на домовладельца мутноватым, но весьма неприязненным взглядом.

Мать повернулась, нервно вытирая руки замызганным передником.

- Это чем же мы будем платить? – ответила она, и в ее голосе Северус уже различил знакомые истерические нотки. – Не видишь – со дня на день подохнем с голоду, если не замерзнем насмерть! Спроси лучше долг со своего брата-трактирщика, который пойлом своим сгубил моего мужа и всю нашу семью! – голос фру Снейп задрожал на той грани, за которой слова переходят в крик. – Не тебе меня грехом попрекать, кровопийца! Ты – великий грешник, коли смеешь выбивать деньги из бедняков в канун святого праздника! Вон – какое себе пузо отъел, толще чем у бургомистра! – она со злобой бросила в очаг кочергу, и угли, и до того еле тлеющие, совсем потухли.

Домовладелец выслушал эту тираду безо всякого волнения, даже улыбаясь, потому как уже предвкушал славное застолье, которое его хозяйка закатит для гостей этим вечером, и сказал фру Снейп как ни в чем не бывало:

- Вы бы разбудили мейстера Снейпа – может, с ним мне стоит потолковать.

Фру Снейп оглянулась на мужа, который уже вовсю храпел, укрыв ноги ее платком.

- Да что его будить – денег у него никогда не было, а если б и были, он бы их давно уж пропил, – сказала она таким тоном, будто в пьянстве ее мужа был виноват домовладелец.

Тот снова оглядел каморку, надеясь найти в ней хоть что-нибудь, что можно было бы взять в счет оплаты долга, но не увидел ничего, кроме жалкой утвари, на которую и нищий бы не позарился. Вдруг взгляд домовладельца остановился на копилке в руках мальчишки Снейпов: свинья ухмылялась и подмигивала ему, всем своим видом говоря: «Гляди, я – то, что тебе нужно».

- Ну-ка, ну-ка, малец, покажи, что это у тебя там в копилке? – воскликнул домовладелец, даже заулыбавшись – настолько ему понравилась ухмыляющаяся морда свиньи, напомнившая домовладельцу румяную мордашку его младшенького.

- И не стыдно тебе, окаянный! – тут же завопила фру Снейп, которую, казалось, даже обрадовала новая подлость домовладельца. – Давай, отними монетку у ребенка! Будет тебе радость в святой праздник!..

Северус, напуганный не столько криками матери, к которым он, впрочем, давно уже привык, а тем, что домовладелец надвигается на него своим необъятным пузом и тянет руку к его копилке, вжался в угол и прижал свинью к груди, точно ребенка, но домовладелец все равно выхватил у него копилку и потряс ею у уха.

- Звенит! – возвестил он радостно.

Вытащив из кармана перочинный нож, он перевернул свинью и принялся ковырять лезвием в щели для монет. Северус наблюдал за ним снизу вверх, чуть не плача, но свинья улыбалась ему и подмигивала, будто говоря: «Не боись, приятель, всё путем!». Наконец домовладелец, покрасневший как рак и покрывшийся крупными каплями пота, выдернул свой ножик, и из копилки выпала монетка. С тихим звоном она упала на пол, покатилась и, сделав круг, легла под ноги домовладельцу.

- Вот и славно, – крякнув, он подобрал монету, зачем-то подышал на нее, протер рукавом и сложил в нагрудный карман жилета. – Счастливого Рождества, малец! – домовладелец потрепал Северуса по голове, всучил ему обратно копилку и, насвистывая что-то, удалился из каморки под брань фру Снейп, которая кричала ему вслед:

- Чтоб ты подавился этой монетой, ирод! Чтоб у тебя руки отнялись! Да чтоб Дьявол утащил тебя прямиком в Преисподнюю в этот святой праздник!

- Верно люди говорят – ведьма, – пробормотал домовладелец, спускаясь по лестнице. И на всякий случай сотворил крестное знаменье.

Северус тем временем растерянно гладил свою свинью-копилку, с сожалением рассматривая облупленную и исцарапанную ножом домовладельца щель для монет. Свинья по-прежнему улыбалась и подмигивала, но в ее утробе больше не рождался веселый звон, который так радовал Северуса прежде.

Увесистый подзатыльник заставил Северуса выронить копилку себе на колени.

- Чего сидишь, поганец, обнялся со своей свиньей! – напустилась на него мать: она явно все еще злилась на домовладельца – как, впрочем, и на весь мир – и не знала, что делать со всей этой злостью. – Дождался-таки, да? Не хотел отдавать мне монету, когда я просила – вот, сиди теперь с пустой копилкой! Поделом тебе!

Северус промолчал, зная, что возражать матери – себе дороже.

- Не трогай мальца, Эйлин! – подал голос отец, с трудом подняв голову и обводя каморку таким взглядом, будто не понимал, где очутился. – Поди сюда, сын. Не слушай эту старую ведьму.

Северус, который уже не доверял благодушию отца, которое в любой момент могло смениться беспричинным гневом, нехотя встал и поплелся к отцу.

- Что это у тебя? – мейстер Снейп взял из рук Северуса копилку и потряс ее. – Пустая… Как и всё в этом доме.

- А кто в том виноват? – живо отозвалась фру Снейп, пытавшаяся разжечь огонь в очаге трясущимися от раздражения руками. – Кто виноват, я спрашиваю? Ты, ты, окаянный! Всё пропил, все мое приданое, все наши деньги…

- Ха! Приданое! Ты слышал, Северус? – мейстер Снейп с трудом поднялся на ноги, опершись о плечо Северуса – тот пошатнулся и едва не свалился под тяжестью отца. – Старое барахло и злоба – вот всё твое приданое! Да еще твое поганое ведьмино колдовство. Я бы и глядеть на тебя не стал, проклятая жидовка, если б ты не опутала меня своей мерзкой ворожбой! – мейстер Снейп сплюнул, попав прямехонько сыну на ногу.

Северусу хотелось уползти в свой угол, как он поступал всегда, когда родители затевали очередную ссору, неизменно переходившую в драку, но отец все еще держался за него, и Северус боялся пошевелиться.

- Дернул же меня черт на тебе жениться! – продолжал мейстер Снейп, тыча пальцем в сторону жены; вдруг он потерял равновесие, оступился, схватился за плечо Северуса еще крепче и, наконец выпрямившись, заявил, с отвращением взглянув на сына: – Почем мне знать, что я – отец твоего выродка? На меня он уж точно не похож – такой же тощий и уродливый, как и ты. Может, ты и вправду зачала его от Нечистого, как шепчутся соседи! Жаль, сейчас уж не сжигают на кострах…

Северус вздрогнул и попытался вырваться, но отец держал его крепко, а теперь еще и слегка потряхивал в такт словам.

- Да как у тебя язык повернулся сказать такое?! – завопила фру Снейп, бросившись к Северусу и пытаясь забрать его у мужа, отчего Северусу начало казаться, что его вскорости разорвут пополам. – Про родного сына! Про свою плоть и кровь! – добавила она с театральным пафосом, сильно переигрывая. Отобрав, наконец, Северуса у мейстера Снейпа, она принялась гладить его и целовать с показной жалостью. – Всю молодость мою сгубил, окаянный! – выдала она свою коронную фразу.

- Это я-то сгубил? Я сгубил? Да это ты, чертова ведьма, мне всю жизнь испоганила! Из-за тебя у меня не идут дела!

- Не из-за меня, а из-за твоего треклятого пьянства!

- Да я ведь и пью оттого, что жизнь с тобой мне опостылела, чтобы рожу твою ведьмовскую не видеть!

Северус зажмурился, чтобы не смотреть на искаженные злостью лица родителей, и закрыл уши руками, но все равно вздрогнул и оглянулся, когда позади него раздался звон: то мейстер Снейп запустил в жену свиньей-копилкой, и веселая подмигивающая свинья, избегнувшая гибели от рук горшечника, встретила свою смерть в каморке под крышей, разбившись о стену на множество мелких черепков.

- А-а-а, убить меня захотел! – в тот же миг закричала фру Снейп. – Да хоть бы и убил! Лучше подохнуть, чем жить так, как я живу! – в этот момент мать, наконец, выпустила Северуса, и он, сорвавшись с места, кинулся к двери, сбежал вниз по ступеням и, слыша за спиной крики и брань родителей, выбежал во двор.

Северус бежал до тех пор, пока не выбился из сил; остановившись у незнакомого дома, он присел на крыльцо, закрыл лицо руками и горько заплакал. Маленькое его сердце было разбито на тысячу осколков, как разбилась свинья-копилка: приход домовладельца, утрата монетки, столь дорогой для Северуса, ссора родителей, жестокие слова отца и, наконец, гибель свиньи, чья жизнерадостная ухмылка утешала его в самые печальные дни его несчастливой жизни – всё это разбило вдребезги мечты бедного мальчика о счастливом Рождестве. Северус сидел на обледенелой ступеньке и плакал, и слезы застывали у него на щеках сверкающими льдинками, а снег, летевший с холодного утреннего неба, оседал на волосах и плечах.

А вокруг стоял радостный гомон наступающего праздника: поблизости шумела ярмарочная площадь, слышались крики торговцев, расхваливающих свой товар, бодрые голоса прохожих, возбужденный гам ребятишек, ошивающихся у лавки сладостей, а группка воодушевленных, раскрасневшихся от мороза горожан распевала рождественский гимн – пусть фальшиво, но зато с большим старанием. На углу улицы дородная румяная женщина продавала пироги – Северус слышал, как она приветливо болтает с покупателями, покрикивает на назойливых мальчишек и с прибаутками потчует своего закутанного толстого сыночка. А по улице плыл восхитительный аромат пирогов с зайчатиной, смешиваясь с запахом жаркого, доносившимся из пекарен, горячих вафель, имбирного пива и сахарных яблок, приправленных корицей. От всего этого великолепия желудок Северуса начинал жалобно урчать, а сам он, замерзший не столько от холода, сколько от того, что уже давно не ел досыта, мелко дрожал и кутался в свою куцую курчонку.

- Эй, ведьмино отродье! – раздался звонкий мальчишеский голос, а вслед за ним – дружный детский смех. – Ведьмино отродье, ступай к своей ведьме-мамаше!

Северус поднял голову и обнаружил, что прямо перед ним сгрудились соседские мальчишки, возглавляемые толстым сыном пирожницы, который уплетал пирог с требухой, не забывая при этом мерзко хихикать.

- Снейпушонок! – раздался другой голос, не менее насмешливый. – Снейпушонок, Снейпушонок, айда с нами на озеро кататься!

Северус посмотрел на мальчиков, не веря собственным ушам. Соседские мальчишки всегда сторонились его и презирали, называя «ведьминым сынком»; как звери гонят из стаи больного собрата, так и дети гнали его от себя, награждая тумаками и обидными прозвищами, словно чувствовали в нем некую непохожесть, странность, даже – опасность, пусть и сами не могли понять причину своей неприязни. Это усугублялось еще тем, что в свои четырнадцать Северус оставался щуплым и малорослым, отчего все вокруг принимали его за одиннадцатилетнего, и частенько случалось так, что несчастного мальчика колотили даже те, кто был младше него. А длинный нос, вечно немытые нестриженные волосы и неопрятная одежда, которая никогда не была Северусу впору, довершали дело. Вот почему Северус, услышав приглашение, не обрадовался, а растерялся и насторожился, переводя испуганный взгляд с одного мальчишки на другого.

- Ну, чего сидишь? – один из ребят, сын плотника, пихнул Северуса в плечо. – Или ведьмины дети только на помеле катаются?

Новый взрыв смеха.

- Я зна-а-аю, отчего он не идет, – протянул сын пирожницы с набитым ртом. – У него нет санок! Что, уродец, твой папаша пропил твои санки?

Мальчишки, довольные шуткой, расхохотались.

- Да нет, у него никогда их и не было! – возразил другой мальчик, сын прачки, и они снова рассмеялись, а Северус едва не заплакал. Он сидел на ступеньках, глотая слезы, слушал, как мальчишки, соревнуясь друг с другом в убогом дворовом остроумии, издеваются над ним на все лады, и не мог ничего ответить. Он и с крыльца-то уйти не мог, потому что мальчишки обступили его со всех сторон, и на Северуса уже сыпались тычки и щипки, когда позади с тихим скрипом открылась дверь, и мальчики вмиг притихли, робко глядя на кого-то за спиной Северуса.

- Что это вы тут устроили? – произнес холодный властный голос. – А ну прочь с моего крыльца, пока я не велел слугам вас выпороть!

Не успел незнакомец договорить, как мальчишек точно ветром сдуло со ступенек. Северус тоже хотел было убежать, напуганный надменным голосом, каким говорят только богатые господа, но обнаружил, что окоченел настолько, что с трудом может пошевелиться. Он со страхом оглянулся на хозяина дома, ожидая, что тот исполнит свою угрозу и позовет слуг, но незнакомец стоял в дверях, с любопытством разглядывая Северуса, и, судя по всему, вовсе не собирался его пороть.

Это был высокий господин, державшийся с таким достоинством, словно был самим королем или, по крайней мере, наследным принцем; его длинные светлые волосы отливали серебром, серебром же сверкал его расшитый камзол, серые глаза были прозрачны, как лед, и холодны, как зимняя стужа, а кожа соперничала белизной со снегом. Северусу, пораженному, почудилось даже, что вся фигура господина одета белым сиянием, вроде того, что появляется зимней ночью, когда луна льет свой свет на спящую заснеженную землю.

- Простите, мейстер, – пролепетал Северус – ему наконец удалось подняться на ноги, и теперь он стоял перед господином, ежась и дрожа то ли от холода, то ли от страха. – Пожалуйста, не наказывайте меня.

- Как тебя зовут, мальчик? – перебил его сияющий господин так, точно не слышал его слов.

- С… Северус, мейстер, – ответил Северус – от холода у него зуб на зуб не попадал. – Северус Снейп.

Господин кивнул, будто заранее знал, каков будет ответ.

- Скажи-ка мне, Северус, почему те мальчишки насмехались над тобой? – спросил он, продолжая разглядывать Северуса своими странными ледяными глазами. – И почему ты плакал на крыльце моего дома?

Северус смешался.

- Потому что… Потому что моя свинья-копилка разбилась, – наконец вымолвил он.

Сияющий господин рассмеялся, его глаза вспыхнули, как вспыхивает лед на солнце, но Северуса совсем не обидел этот смех – он даже сам улыбнулся, робко и неуверенно.

- Ты, верно, замерз, Северус, – проговорил господин. – Пойдем в дом, – он протянул Северусу руку, но тот не посмел прикоснуться к этим длинным холеным пальцам, унизанным перстнями, и господин, вновь рассмеявшись, положил руку ему на плечо и ввел в дом.

У Северуса дыхание перехватило от красоты, открывшейся его глазам: всё вокруг сияло и сверкало, будто он очутился не в жилище зажиточного горожанина, а в сказочном ледяном дворце. С потолка спускалась огромная хрустальная люстра, рассыпавшая веселые солнечные зайчики, которые отражались в начищенном до блеска паркете, на стенах висели картины в массивных золоченых рамах, окна украшали разноцветные витражи, отчего дневной свет становился каким-то непривычным и даже – волшебным, а наверх, изгибаясь красивой дугой, вела широкая лестница, покрытая темно-алым бархатным ковром. А сколько хрусталя было здесь! Сколько начищенной до золотого блеска бронзы и благородного серебра! Сколько искусной резьбы и тончайшей ювелирной работы!.. Северус только и делал, что глядел по сторонам и изумлялся: после жалкой каморки, в которой он родился и вырос, богатство и красота, окружавшие его сейчас, поразили его до глубины души. Ошеломленный, он шел вслед за господином, который сиял так же, как и всё в этом доме, и Северусу чудилось, что он вот так, вдруг, попал в сказку.

- Вот мы и пришли, – сказал сияющий господин, остановившись у одной из дверей, покрытой прихотливым резным узором. – Слуги приготовили для тебя горячую ванну, чтобы ты согрелся. А то еще, чего доброго, скоро превратишься в ледышку, – господин улыбнулся – сверкнули ослепительно-белые зубы – и легонько подтолкнул Северуса к двери.

Северус, неуверенно оглянувшись на сияющего господина, коснулся двери, и та тот час же отворилась, открыв его взгляду роскошную ванную комнату. Пол здесь был покрыт мраморной плиткой, стены – выложены изразцами, а над самой ванной, стоявшей на львиных ножках, висело большое зеркало в серебряной раме. Сейчас его поверхность запотела, а во всей комнате клубился пар, из-за которого Северусу было трудно дышать. Он прошел к ванне, осторожно ступая по розовой мраморной плитке – Северуса не покидало опасение, что он замарает пол своими грязными башмаками – и заглянул в ванну: она была наполнена белоснежной пеной, от которой исходил какой-то сладкий, пьянящий аромат. Северус вдохнул его и почувствовал, как приятная истома разливается по его окоченевшему от холода телу.

- Что же ты, Северус? – господин положил руки ему на плечи и даже слегка погладил его. – Разве тебе не нравится?

Северус покачал головой, смущенный и удивленный добротой, прозвучавшей в голосе хозяина дома.

- Нравится, – прошептал он, отчего-то стараясь не смотреть на удивительного господина – точно боялся осквернить его небывалую красоту своим взглядом – но тот поднял его голову за подбородок.

- Да ты совсем замерз, малыш, – улыбнулся он. – Сейчас я помогу тебе.

Северус почувствовал, что господин расстегивает пуговицы на его куртке, и густо покраснел – не оттого, что его раздевали, а оттого, что господин мог увидеть его латанную-перелатанную сорочку; Северусу казалось, что этому чудесному сияющему человеку ни в коем случае не следует прикасаться своими белоснежными пальцами к его старенькой, давно нестиранной одежде.

- Я сам, – сказал Северус, все еще мучительно краснея, и принялся поспешно раздеваться. Вокруг клубился густой пар, но Северус все равно стыдился своего щуплого костистого тела и постарался как можно быстрее нырнуть в пенную воду, потому что был уверен, что стоит господину увидеть его без одежды, такого жалкого и некрасивого, как он тот час же вышвырнет Северуса вон.

К удивлению Северуса, господин не ушел, а опустился на пол возле ванны.

- Я побуду с тобой, – сказал он, тронув воду кончиками своих тонких белых пальцев, словно проверял, достаточно ли она горяча. – Ты голоден, да к тому же и замерз, – еще уснешь, чего доброго, а мне не нужны мертвые мальчики в моей ванне, – пошутил он. Шутка была, по правде сказать, мрачноватая, но хозяин дома произнес ее так ласково и мягко, что Северус все равно рассмеялся.

Господин опустил в воду губку, выжал ее над головой Северуса, и на волосы мальчика полилась теплая вода, пахнущая чем-то, напоминающим имбирные пряники. Северус зажмурился, фыркнул от воды, улыбнулся, счастливо и растерянно, а господин снова набрал воды губкой и принялся нежно, как-то удивительно бережно, мыть Северусу шею и плечи. Тот замер, затих, прислушиваясь к непривычной неге, рождавшейся в его теле от ласковых прикосновений господина, и ему стало радостно и одновременно страшно…

- Не нужно бояться, – сказал ему господин успокаивающе, точно услышал его мысли, и Северус почувствовал, как к его плечу прикоснулись мягкие губы.

Северус едва смог удержать трепет, поднявшийся в его теле от этого простого прикосновения – потому что еще никто и никогда не прикасался к нему с такой любовью, с такой нежностью, с такой бесконечной добротой. Северусу подумалось, что он, верно, уснул от холода, и теперь ему снится такой прекрасный сон.

Должно быть, он действительно уснул, потому что когда Северус очнулся, он уже лежал в постели на мягкой перине, укрытый пышным пуховым одеялом. Из витражного окна лился холодный голубовато-зеленый свет, за окном летели хлопья снега, а рядом с Северусом, подтыкая ему одеяло, сидел его сияющий господин и ласково улыбался.

- Не хотел тебя будить, – объяснил он. – Ты так сладко заснул… Поешь немного? – он погладил Северуса по щеке – тому стоило большого усилия не прижаться щекой к этой прохладной мягкой ладони – и пододвинул к Северусу поднос. А на нем чего только не было – и горячий шоколад, и яйца всмятку, и ароматный горячий суп с колбасками и гренками, и сыр, и сласти, и даже те самые пироги с зайчатиной, чей запах так соблазнял бедного Северуса, когда он сидел на заледеневшем крыльце.

Не успел Северус подумать, что поднос слишком мал, чтобы на нем могло уместиться столько вкусного, как на подносе откуда ни возьмись появились еще и засахаренные яблоки, пудинг и имбирные пряники, облитые глазурью.

В ответ на изумленный взгляд Северуса господин только улыбнулся и сказал:

- Считай это просто рождественским чудом, малыш.

Северус вновь посмотрел на поднос. Он вдруг испугался, что всё это угощение предназначается вовсе не ему, что господин сейчас велит слугам унести поднос, что его поставили здесь по чистой случайности… Северусу казалось, что если он прикоснется хоть к одному яству, господин шлепнет его по рукам точь-в-точь как толстая торговка пирогами, и бросит ему что-нибудь вроде: «Куда лапы тянешь, гаденыш?!». Но господин, взяв с подноса миску с супом, подал ее Северусу, и тот, все еще подозревая какой-то подвох, принялся поспешно хлебать его, давясь и обжигаясь.

- Не торопись, маленький, – сказал ему господин, с умилением наблюдавший за тем, как Северус, раскрасневшись от еды, подчищает со дна миски капусту. Он забрал у него из рук миску, подал чашку с горячим шоколадом и промокнул ему губы платком.

Когда Северус покончил с горячим шоколадом, его снова начало клонить в сон: бедный мальчик наелся так, как не наедался никогда в жизни, и чувствовал, что если он съест хотя бы один кусочек того пирога с аппетитной золотистой корочкой, или яблока, алого и блестящего от сахара, то непременно лопнет. Он с сожалением окинул взглядом яства, до которых так и не добрался, вздохнул и откинулся на подушки. Голова его стала тяжелой, словно он не спал всю ночь, а по телу разливалось приятное тепло, а под пуховым одеялом да на мягких перинах было так уютно…

- Сладких снов, мой дорогой мальчик, – сказал ему господин, вновь проведя ладонью по щеке Северуса. – Завтра нам предстоит насыщенный день. Мы будем справлять светлый праздник, встречать гостей и открывать подарки.

- Подарки? – переспросил Северус, уже засыпая.

- Да, мой мальчик. Подарки для тебя, – сияющий господин склонился над Северусом, и тот почувствовал, как к его лбу прикоснулись нежные прохладные губы.


End file.
